


In the Morning

by happyeverafter72



Series: Episodes of a Life Together [3]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyeverafter72/pseuds/happyeverafter72
Summary: The morning after their impromptu wedding, Holmes and Watson sleep late.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Episodes of a Life Together [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926553
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	In the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Follows directly on from A Moonlight Walk.

The morning after their impromptu wedding, Holmes and Watson slept late. Their room was drenched in golden light as they continued to lie tangled together. 

Holmes woke first. Not wishing to disturb the other man, he contented himself with gazing at Watson’s peaceful face. He could call this remarkable man his husband, he reminded himself. It gave him a high that he had never been able to achieve with the syringe that was now buried on the beach. He could not resist pressing a soft kiss to his husband’s forehead. Watson stirred at the contact and opened his eyes. He favoured Holmes with a soft smile. 

“Good morning, mon trésor,” Holmes murmured. 

“Good morning, my love,” Watson replied. He inclined his head to kiss Holmes. It was gentle and leisurely, much like the morning itself. When they pulled back, Watson sighed. “I thought for a moment that I had dreamed last night.” 

Holmes chuckled. “It was no dream. We truly are married.” 

Watson snuggled closer to his husband. He felt they were in a blissful, golden bubble together. A thought occurred to him, however. “I suppose we will need to conceal our wedding bands,” he said. “After all, they may arouse suspicion.” 

“Yes, I had given thought to that,” Holmes responded. “I think wearing them on chains around our necks would be an acceptable compromise.” 

Watson nodded. “Our secret to cherish.” 

Holmes captured Watson’s lips in another kiss, more passionate this time. It was some while before they emerged from the bedroom for a late breakfast.


End file.
